More than meets the eye
by 5t4c3y
Summary: What happens when a CSI fall's for a hooker, and a hooker fall's for a CSI. M&M's AN: this story is AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is Kinda like the episode 'Boom' from CSI. Lindsay Monroe is Not a CSI in this Fic, just to let you know.**

**

* * *

**

Danny Messer was a street wise, smart ass CSI.He had just clocked in when his Boss Mac Taylor asked him to come into his office.

"Danny, can you come here for a second please?"

"Sure Mac." Danny walked into Mac's office "Whats up?"

"Another Hooker has been found dead."

"Damn it! Mac we need to catch this guy."

"I know. That is why I am sending you over to talk to the rest of the Ladies, to see if they have seen anyone who is always picking up girls."

"Why me?"

"Danny, A girl is not gonna want to talk to an older guy like me, I mean come on" Danny smiled.

"You have a point there. I mean I do have the Messer charm."

"Well get that Messer charm outta here and go and get information from these girls."

"Ok, see ya boss."

Danny left the Lab. When he found a group of the girls he went up to them.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey handsome" said a tall dark haired girl "Wanna have some fun?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me anything about this girl?" said Danny pulling out a picture of the Dead vic.

"Oh, my gosh! That's Dakota!" said a girl with honey colourd hair.

"And your name is?" asked Danny

"She's Montana." said the dark haired girl.

"Real name please?" asked Danny

"Lindsay. I'm Lindsay Monroe. Thats Linda, Linda Wilson. She's my best friend." said Lindsay with tears in her eyes.

"Do you wanna go somewhere private, where you could answer a couple of questions for me."

"Yeah, there's a little coffee shop round the cornor."

"Ok, lets go."

Danny and Lindsay walked round the cornor and entered the coffee shop. They sat down at a table near a window.

"I can't believe she's dead." said Lindsay with silent tears running down her face.

"How long have you known Linda" asked Danny

"Since I came to this city which was 6 years ago. I'm origonally from Montana, thats how we get our nick names. Linda was from North Dakota."

"I'm really sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose your best friend. My best friend was killed by a rappist, she died so that we could lock him up for good."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Have you seen anyone who has been coming up to you ladies a lot."

"No, and thank you for calling us ladies. Most peopls call us hookers or sluts. You make me feel as if you care about whats happining."

"I do care about what is happening. You guy's are just like any other person. You have families, friends and a life out with your job. I don't judge people by what the do. I try to get to know them first."

"You're not like the other cops, are you?"

"No."

Danny and Lindsay got caught up in a _conversation_ and were talking for hours. When Danny relised the time hed had to go, much to his disliking.

"Listen Lindsay I gotta go. My boss will be wonderin where I am."

"Oh, ok."

Danny took out a pen and a NYPD card. He wrote something on the back and handed it to her.

"Thats the number for the lab. And the number on the back is my personal line, just call me if you need anything...even if its just a friend you need to talk to.Bye"

"Bye" Danny headed out

_'Crap! Mac's gonna flip if he finds out that I just done that'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's**

**

* * *

**

Danny arrived back at the lab and started to look over the evidence, to try and make it look like he had been back for hours. He was looking over Linda's shirt when Stella came in.

"Hey Danny, Mac wants to see you in his office. Now"

"Thanks Stell."

Danny put the evidence away and went to see Mac. He knocked on the door and enetred.

"You wanted to see me?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I was talking to the girls. Id the vic as Linda Wilson."

"It dose not take 4 hours to ID a vic!

"Ok I was talking to one of the girls. Her name is Lindsay Monroe and she was her best friend. I was calming her down a bit."

"Thats not your job. I want you to go down and see Lindsay again and tell her that she needs to come and ID the body."

"But she already did Mac! This girl has just lost her best friend!I can't ask her to come down here."

"Danny she has too. The body may look like her friends in the picture but when she see's it in person it may just be a look a like."

"Fine."

Danny walked out of Mac's office, slamming the door as he went. He drove around to where he first met her. Thankfully she was still there.

"Lindsay?"

"Hey Danny. Have you caught someone?"

"No. My boss said you have to come down and ID the body."

"But I did. I told you it was Linda."

"I know. But my boss is saying that you may just think it's her."

"Fine, but I need a lift."

"Hop in, I'll drive you."

* * *

The drive to the Lab was quiet. When they got there Danny took Lindsay down to the morgue, there she met Sid. 

"No Miss Monroe, when you're ready." Said Sid

Lindsay nodded her head and Sid opened up the drawer where Linda lay. Lindsay gasped.

"Thats her. Thats Linda." Lindsay started to cry "I'm sorry I...Have to...I'm sorry" said Lindsay running out.

"Sid i'll be right back" said Danny running out to catch up with her.

Danny found Lindsay sitting on a bench out in the hall. He sat down next to her.

"Danny, I'm sorry about that" said Lindsay

"I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right, you had already ID'd her. It's just my boss is worried that I'm getting to envolved in the case"

Lindsay began to cry again. Danny took her in his arms and calmed her down. Once her tears stopped she sat up straight.

"Sorry" she said patting Danny's shirt where her tears had soaked through.

"Oh, it's ok"

"I'd ask you if you wanted to grab some coffee, but that may be a bad idea, you know if your boss finds out."

"Yeah, but i'll see ya around, and if anything comes up on the case, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." Lindsay gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For everything"

Lindsay walked away and left Danny standing. A smile soon formed over his face. But what he didn't relise was that Mac was had just rounded the cornor behind him and saw everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac made his presance known to Danny.

"Just calming her down again?" asked Mac

"You saw that?"

"Go and meet me in my office. We need to talk."

Danny made his way to Mac's office for the third time that day. It was like being back in highschool and being sent to the princaples office. Danny went into Mac's office and sat down. About 10 minutes later Mac entered. He closed the door behind him and sat at his desk, facing Danny.

"Mac whats goin on?" asked Danny

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that during all the years we have worked together, not once have I seen you comfort a friend or a family member of a vic like you just did."

"Mac, I was just being nice. I mean I don't think she has anyone else. The vic was Lindsay's best friend."

"There you did it again"

"Did what?"

"Called her Lindsay and not Miss Monroe."

"It...slipped my mind. Look Mac what has gotten into you."

"I just am worried about the integrity of this lab."

"You think I'm sleeping with her!? I've known her one day!"

"Danny I don't think that, but you were gone far to long today and other people-" Mac was cut off.

"Screw other people! I cant believe this!"

"Look Danny go home"

"I'm not goin home!"

"Then get the hell outta my lab and come back when you've cooled off!"

"Fine"

Danny stormed out and nearly bumped into Stella, but he just walked on.

"Excuse you" said Stella "Whats up with him?"

"He's mad at me." said Mac

"Care to share?" asked Stella as she closed the door

"I think that Danny has a thing for a hooker, and I think she may have a thing for him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Its the way he's acting around her. He's never done it to anyone who have lost a friend."

"He's a big boy. He wont do anything stupid."

* * *

Danny walked around the streets of New York for about an hour.

_'I can't believe he thinks I'm sleeping with her!'_

Danny rounded a cornor and bunped into someone.

"Sorry." He said without looking up.

"Danny?"

He looked up and came face to face with Lindsay.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got into a fight with my boss."

" It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault. He's just being an asshole."

"I think fate is trying to tell us something" said Lindsay, changing the subject

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is the third time that we've met each other today and it's out side a coffee shop."

Danny smiled as did Lindsay

"Do you wanna catch that coffee you were talkin about?" asked Danny

"Will your boss be mad?"

"Screw my boss." said Danny as he opened the door for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewd this story, especially PRPLERAYNE who is giving amazing reviews, Thank you so much! Your reviews makes me wanna write more. I was a little nervous about writing this story, so guys tell me if I should continue.**

**

* * *

**

"So, whats your job like" asked Lindsay

"It can be good sometimes but a lot of the time its just crap. So tell me about yours." Lindsay laughed

"You wanna know about my job?" Danny nodded "Well, you meet a lot of people."

Danny chukled.

"It is well paid and I choose when I go in or not, but I don't think I will continue much longer."

"Why not?" asked Danny

"Well, a lot of people don't know this but I have all my qualifacations and I am actually very smart, but I want to get a new job, meet a guy...start a family."

Danny and Lindsay looked into each others eye's. Danny cleared his throat.

"What are you qulified in?"

"Don't laugh but the same as you."

"Forensic Science!? Wow"

"I know that you're wondering, 'How from Scientist to hooker' ."

"Yeah kinda."

"Well I moved here from Montana, as you know, but I moved with my boyfriend. We had just bought our first house together and things were going great, but one night we got into a huge fight and he threw me out. We had been in the city for about 4 months when it happened and within those 4 months I had met Linda and we became really good friends, so I went to her house and she let me stay there. The next morning I went to the lab to see if there was a job offering but I was told that there wasn't and that there won't be for a long time. So i was broke and was living on my friends sofa. I needed the money badly so I taged along with Linda one night and made about $600. Linda finally told me that I could move in with her, so I did, but I still needed the money, not for drugs or anything I'm not into that, but for rent and food and clothes."

Lindsay looked up at Danny and got worried when he said nothing.

"Ok, please say something"

"Wow, theres more to you than meets the eye."

"Yeah, the same goes to you. So whats your story?"

"Well I ..." Danny was cut off by someone coming into the coffee shop and grabing Lindsay by the arm.

"You outside!" He dragged her out and started to yell at her. Danny got up and followed them out to make sure she was ok.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" said Lindsay

"Good."

Danny walked up to the man.

"Excuse me" said Danny

"What?" said the man, he turned round to come face to face with Danny but ended up coming fist to face, because Danny punched him. He fell to the ground.

"When a lady tells you to let go you do, ok?" said Danny looking down at him. "Lets go. I'll take ya home"

Lindsay smiled at Danny. He stepped over the guy and they walked away.

"Thank you." said Lindsay.

"No problem. Who was that guy anyway?"

"That was Sam. He thinks that he's my pimp."

"Who is your pimp?"

"I don't have one. I work for my self."

Danny smiled. They came to a stop outside Lindsay's house.

"You wanna come up?"

"I best not, but call me. We can grab a beer or somethin."

Lindsay smiled.

"You can count on it."

* * *

**A/N: Iknow that how Lindsay became from scientist to hooker was a bit much. But Catherine Willows from CSI: Crime scene investigation was a stripper and became a CSI. So its not impossible. Please read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the great Reviews guys.**

**

* * *

**

Danny felt that it was time that he went and apologized to Mac. When he got to the lab he went straight to his office. He knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"Come in." said Mac, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Hey." said Danny

"Oh, have you cooled off?"

"Yeah, listen I want to apologise for earlier. I was outta line." Danny took a seat

"Its ok, its your personal life."

"I'm not sleepin with her if that helps."

"It dose. I'm just wooried that something bad will happen" said Mac

"Well just to let you know, that when I went to cool off, I ran into Lind - Miss Monroe, and we had some coffee."

"Thats fine. Thanks for telling me Danny. Now go and do your job or you won't have one." said Mac playfully

"Yes Sir." Danny got up to leave

"And don't call me Sir!" he cried as Danny left the room.

* * *

When Lindsay entered her apartment she felt sad, because now when she would come home, no one would be there to welcome her. She picked up th phone and decided to phone the dark haired girl that met Danny earlier that day.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Hello."_

"Hey Jersey"

_"Oh, hey Montana, how ya holdin up?"_

"I feel like crap. Can you come over?"

_"Sure honey, I'll bring London too, Ok."_

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Lindsay hung up and walked into the kitchen. She looked through all the cupboards but found nothing she wanted to eat. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and there she felt a little bit of card. She pulled it out and saw Danny's Number on the back. Smiling to herself she walked over to the refrigerator and stuck the number to the front of it with a magnet.

She began to walk around the apartment. She came to a stop outside Lindas room. She walked in. It was smaller now than it was when Lindsay first moved in because Linda put up a new wall and converted it inyo two bedrooms. Lindsay sat on Lindas bed and began to cry.

Lindsay continude to cry,but stopped when she heard the door knock. Knowing it was Jersey and London she opened the door without looking through the peep hole.

"Hey guys" said Lindsay

"Hey Linds." said Jersey as she entered the apartment.

"You want something to drink?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah, I'll get them" said London.

London went over to the refrigerator and pulled out 3 beers. When she closed the door she saw Danny's number. She took it off the fridge door and brought it through.

"Hey Linds, who's Danny Messer?" she said holding up the number.

"Oh, he's just a guy I met today."

"Oh, do tell!" said Jersey, trying to lighten the mood a little. She gasped when it hit her. "He's that cop! Isn't he!?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he give you his number?" asked London

"So if I needed or wanted to talk to someone. We went out for coffee today."

"Is he cute?" asked London

"Oh my gosh! He is more than cute! He wants to go for a drink sometime."

"Call him!" said Jersey while handing her the phone "Go for one now, we'll come too!"

"Ok" said Lindsay, taking the phone and the number

She dialed his number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Hello"_

"Hey Danny, its Lindsay."

_"Hey, how ya doin?"_

"Alright, listen me and a couple of friends are going out for a drink, try and get our minds off Linda, we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

_"Sure, I just got off shift. Where will I meet ya."_

"Cozy's in about 30 minutes?"

_"Great, see ya then."_

They hung up.

"He's coming!" said Lindsay


	6. Chapter 6

Danny arrived at Cozy's about 25 minutes later. A lot of thoughts were running through his head.

_'What the hell am I doin! I could lose my job over this!'_

But another part of him was saying

_'She's a nice girl, she's different from the others, you heard her story. Now stop acting like a jackass and calm down'_

Danny began to relax when he saw Lindsay approach with two girls behind her.

"Hey, Danny!"

"Hey Linds, these your friends?"

"Yeah, this is Jersey and this is London." she said introducing them.

"Wow you wern't kidding when you said that he was more than cute!" said London

Lindsay's eye's went wide and the colour, red became more visable. Lindsay cleared her throat.

"Em...are we gonna stand out here all night or are we going in to have a drink." she said trying to change the subject

"Drink!" yelled the two girls. Jersey and London walked in, leaving Danny and Lindsay outside.

"Sorry about her, she's very forward." said Lindsay

"It's ok. I'm glad that people find me cute." Lindsay smiled

"Coming in?" she said while opening the door

"Yeah."

The hours passed slowly, and the only drunk ones were Jersey and London.

"Jersey look!" said London "Two hot guys at 12 o'clock."

"Its only 11:15" said Jersey. Danny and Lindsay held back a laugh as they watched the young girl tap her watch to make sure it was working.

"Come on." said London while dragging jersey over to them. Not long after that they left with them.

"Thats them for the night." said Lindsay

"You want to get outta here?" asked Danny

"Yeah." said Lindsay, grabing her purse.

They went outside and were greeted by the cold air. They began to walk towards Lindsay's apartment. Danny saw that she was shivering, so he took of his jacket and put it round her shoulders.

"Thanks." said Lindsay

"No problem."

They walked to Lindsay's apartment in silance. When they reached it they stood outside for a moment quietly.

"Do you wanna come up?" asked Lindsay "We could watch a movie."

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on, do you have to analyse everything?" she said playfully. Dany chuckled.

"Why not. It won't hurt."

"Good."

* * *

They sat and watched a movie for about half an hour, but got bored and turned it off. They just talked for the next hour.

"So what do you do for fun?" asked Lindsay

"I do a lot of sports with Flack."

"Who's Flack?"

"Oh, he's a guy I work with."

"What type of sports do you do?"

"Basket ball, Hand ball, foot ball."

"A lot of sports that involve balls?" said Lindsay jokingly. Danny laughed.

"Well I have to be careful when I do, do sports that involve ball's in that sense because of the job."

"You're really committed to your work, arn't you?"

"Yeah." Danny looked up into Lindsay's eye's.

He suddenly relised how close the were. But he was too caught up in the moment to care, so he closed the distance between them. The kiss started soft but got more heated. They slowly got up and headed for the bedroom. Danny was not leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Danny went into work the next morning felling very happy. He walked into the break room where he saw Stella.

"Hey Stell. How are you this morning."

"Alright, you?"

"I feel great. Listen, sorry about walking into you yesterday. I was in a bad mood."

"Its ok, Mac filled me in on what was going on."

Just then the receptionist came in.

"Detective Messer, there are two Ladies at the front desk for you, they say its urgent and that thier not leaving until they talk to you."

Danny looked puzzled. He walked out of the break room to the front desk and thats when he saw London and Jersey.

"Hey London,Jersey. Whats goin on?"

They both had tears in thier eyes. Jersey spoke first.

"Lindsay's missing!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys i'll leave it there. Please tell me if I should continue. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH WOW! Thanks guys for the amazing reviews and PRPLERAYNE I do need a beta, but first could you tell me what it is, because I am new to this site and I have no idea. Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Danny stood dumbfounded.

"What, do you mean she's missing! How do you know?"

"Well" began London "This morning we went by her house, the door was opened a bit and when we went in to see if she was alright we couldn't find."

"So" continued Jersey "We tried her cell, no answer, we went to our spot, she wasn't there. Danny we have looked everywhere! Please help!"

Jersey now had tears in her eye's.

"We have already lost a friend, please don't make it another."

"I'm goin to find her, don't worry. Right the two of you, go get something to eat of something. I need to talk to my boss."

Jersey and London walked out of the lab. Danny's head dropped and the smile he had been wearing all day was gone.

_'She's gone?' _he asked himself

Danny slowly walked to Mac's office. He knocked on the door,but didn't wait for an answer, he just walked in.

"Hey Danny whats up?"

"Mac, I'm so screwed."

"How?"

"Two girls just came in and reported thier friend missing."

"Ok, whats the friends name?" said Mac while taking out a pen and paper.

"L-Lindsay...Monroe."

Mac looked up and saw Danny's face.

"Danny, whats going on. Why dose this make you screwed?"

"Because- Because I went out with Lindsay and a couple of her friends last night, for drinks."

"Danny, thats ok. I told you, its your personal life."

"Mac, you don't understand. Her friends left, so I decided to take her home. She invited me up, I went, we watched a movie for about half an hour then we turned it off. We got talking and then we kissed and one thing led to another and..."

"You told me you wern't sleeping with her." said Mac

"I wasn't but last night... there was somethin there Mac, you know a connection. Mac I did not hurt that girl."

"I believe you, but your on leave as of now. Stella and my self will be lead on this case. We will go to her apartment and process."

"Thanks" Danny began to walk out

"Oh and Danny" he turned back round "It was very brave of you to tell me this. I'll tell Flack, Stella and no one else until the time need be. Ok"

"Yeah, thanks Mac."

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 7. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and PRPLERAYNE I would love you to be my beta :D**

**

* * *

**

Danny left the lab and began to walk around the streets, he didn't feel like going home. His thought wandered to Lindsay.

_'What if something bad has happened to her. I didn't even say good-bye. She was still sleeping when I left'_

Then it hit him. He ran back to the lab as fast as his legs would take him. He ran through the door way and took the stairs two at a time. Danny went straight to Mac's office, praying that he was still there. Thankfully he was. He entered quickly.

"SAM!" He cried breathlessly

"Sam, who?" asked Mac with a puzzled expression

"Sam is a guy that Lindsay knows! Yesterday he came into the coffee shop and dragged her out, then he started to yell at her. Mac he has her! I know it!"

"Did you get a last name?"

"No"

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was the captain of the police department.

"Detective Taylor."

"Captain, what do I owe this visit to?"

" I understand that earlier today you phoned Detective Flack, and told him about an incident that involves one of your CSI's."

"Yes Captain." He pointed to Danny "Danny here was involved with the vic last night"

"I would hardely call her a victim." said the Captain with a hint of a laugh

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Danny "Is it because she was a hooker!"

"Well, come on boy think about it. Its not a well respected profession."

"So that means that she isn't a victim? She's missing! I cant believe this!"

"I can't believe the fact that a CSI sleapt with a hooker."

Danny took a swing for him, but was held back by Mac.

"Danny, go for a walk. I'll call you when we're ready for your interrogation."

Danny relaxed but never took his eyes off the Captain. He left the room.

"Captain, that was totally inappropriate." said Mac. He just stared at him

"You do relise that if Mr Messer is found guilty, he will lose his job and be arrested" said the Captain with a smirk

"Get the hell outta my office." said Mac

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was short, but the next will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the review ChocoBetty . Ok guy's this has nothing to do with _this _story, but I just got Take Thats new single _Patience._ Is it just me or dose it sound like it ties in with what Lindsay said to Danny in Love Run Cold. Please let me know. Its driving me crazy! And feel free to tell me if I'm talking a load of crap :D****

* * *

**

_A few hours earlier:_

Lindsay awoke to find an empty space where Danny had been, but in his place was a small note. She picked it up and read it. It said;

_"Good mornig Montana. Sorry I had to leave for work. Call me around 2pm, we can catch lunch. Danny xx"_

Lindsay smiled to her self. She was feeling strange, but a good kind of strange.

_'Am I falling in love?'_ she asked herself _'I've only known hime one day. One beautiful day.'_

What was she thinking! It wasn't a beautiful day, her best friend was found murdered. Lindsay decided to get up. She went for a shower and got dressed. After her shower the door went. Thinking it was Danny she just opened it, but when she saw **him **standing staring at her she closed it quickly, well tried to anyway, but he was too strong for her and burst through.

"Sam! What are you doing here!?"

"I came for you." he said with a smirk

"Get the hell out" she said standing at the door.

Sam walked up to her. He slapped her accross the face and covered her mouth with a cloth. She started to claw his face, but soon sleep wanted to over come her and then everything went black.

_Present time:_

Mac walked around the small apartment, flashlight in hand. Stella sat at the door, trying to lift prints.

"Do you think Danny'll be alright?" asked Stella outta the blue

"Right now Stell, I can't tell, Theres no obviouse signs of a strugle." Mac sighed

"Well your gonna love this. I found a shoe print on the door. Now why would Lindsay want Danny to stay out if they had just spent the night together?"

"She wouldn't." said Mac with a slight smirk. Something on the floor caught his eye. "I found something better than a shoe print." He bent down and picked it up with the tweezers.

"Part of a finger nail." He said, showing it to Stella "And its got blood on it."

Stella smiled.

"I'm gonna go process the bed room." she said

"Ok, I'll be out here."

Stella walked down the small halway and entered the bedroom. There was pictures on the walls of Lindsay and Linda. Stella smiled. She picked up a wastepaper basket. In it she found paper a broken CD and a used condom. She took the condom in for evidence. She cotinued to look round the room but found nothing unusual, but when her eyes fell apon the dresser she found the note that Danny had left her. She smiled at they way he had finished.

_'...Danny xx'_

Stella bagged it and left to find Mac. He was still in the living room.

"I found a used condom and a note from Danny." said Stella, telling Mac her findings.

"I found this." said Mac "It dosen't smell like chloroform."

"We'll take it to trace when we get back."

They processed the house for another hour and all the found was a short hair and some partial finger prints. They went back to the lab. Stella took the finger nail and condom to Jane in DNA.

"Jane."

"Oh, hello Stella."

"Hi, I need you to run these. See if the blood on the finger nail comes back a match to the seamen or the vaginal fluid."

"I'll do it right away."

"Thanks." Stella left

Meanwhile Mac was on the phone in his office.

"Danny its Mac, I need you to come for your interrogation now. Bye."

With that he hung up.He sighed and said to himself

"Don't have done anything stupid Danny."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was chapter 9 hope you liked it. By the way can anyone tell me what story alerts are, like I said I'm new to the site and am clueless. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys and thank you PRPLERAYNE  for being my great beta :D**

**

* * *

**

Danny arrived at the station. He sat patiantly wating to be called in.

"Danny come on in." said Flack. Danny felt a bit relieved that it was one of his best friends that was interrogating him.

He took a seat, feeling a bit nervouse now because it seemed that Flack was in full business mode. Flack took a seat in front of him. He stared at Danny before beggining to talk. What was he going to say.

_"Hi Danny, yeah you know the woman that you slept with, yeah did you hurt her?"_

"Flack hurry uo and ask the damn questions!" snapped Danny

"Ok, where were you on the night of December 21st 2006."

"I was out with three girls. Lindsay Monroe, a girl named Jesey and another named London. Don't ask me thier real names coz I don't know."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to Cozy's. We stayed for a couple of hours. I think it was around 11:15pm when London and Jersey went away with to guys, so Lindsay and I went back to her apartment. We watched a movie for half an hour then turned it off and talked. I can't remember how long. We kissed and then one thing led to another... and I guess you know the rest."

"Mac told me that a man named Sam was giving Miss Monroe a hard time yesterday. What happened?"

"Well Mac and I got into this argument, so I left the lab for a couple of hours. I ran into Lindsay, so we went for some coffee. While we were in the coffee shop this guy comes in and takes her outside I followed to make sure that she was alright and when I came out he was yelling and hurting her arm because of his grip. I decked him and I took her home. I know that I should not have punched the guy but he was hurting her. And just so you know I didn't go up to her apartment at that point. I went back to the lab to apologise to Mac."

"Can you describe what this Sam guy looked like?"

"Yeah, He was quite tall about 6ft and he had short brown hair and green eyes. The centre of his left eyebrow was bald, looks like he had a cut there and the hair never grew back."

"Anything else about him?"

"Yeah, now this will sound weird but he looked like a hamster." Flack held back a laugh

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he had the weird teeth and chubby cheeks." Flack smiled

"Ok, one Last thing. Can I get your finger prints and a sample of DNA?"

"Just tell me how you want it." said Danny with a smirk.

* * *

Everything was blurry. All Lindsay Monroe could make out was the shap of someone sitting in a chair next to her. She was on a bed. At first she thought that she was in hospital, but the horrible smell of mould told her otherwise. She rubbed her eyes to gain sight again, and when it was nearly back to normal she relised that sitting next to her was Sam.

"Where am I? Whats goin on?"

"Well you're in my home. Do you like it?"

"Its a pig sty." said Lindsay lookind around

"Sorry I haven't had much time to clean lately, what with killing Linda and all."

"You killed Linda!?" said Lindsay with tears in her eyes " You son of a Bitch! Why!?"

"Because she was going to get in the way of you and me. I couldn't have that now, could I?"

"You're crazy!"

"Poor people are crazy Montana. I'm just eccentric."

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what my sweet?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Montana! Its not who I am anymore." said Lindsay with her teeth clenched "He's gonna find me ya know."

"Who? Who's gonna find you?"

"Danny is."

"You really thought he cared about you? Aww honey, you were just a one night stand to him, but to me your like a diamond, you'll last forever."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Lindsay had tears running down her face, she squeezed her eyes shut and Prayed that Danny would find her.

_"Please, please Danny, please find me."

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 10, I would like this story to be finished by Christmas, but I don't know how long it will be because I'm making it up as I go along. Hope ya liked it. Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews, as per useual. I know that they already have Danny's finger prints and DNA in the database, but in this chapter you'll find out why Flack wanted them again :D**

**

* * *

**

Flack left the interrogation room with Danny's finger prints and DNA in hand. He went to Macs office, where he found him with Stella. They were talking about the case.

"That's the interrogation finished." said Flack

"That was quick." said Mac

"Yeah, well here is the information that I gathered and Danny's DNA and finger prints." he said, handing the things to Stella

"Flack. Danny works here, we already have his DNA and finger prints" said Stella

"Yeah I know, but it dosen't hurt to have a fresh sample."

"Flack, I know that you're worried about Danny, I am too and so is Mac but fresh DNA and prints are not gonna clear his name any quicker." said Stella

"Sorry, but please just use them, you never know they could help."

"I'll take the DNA to Jane now." said Stella

"Thanks."

* * *

Stella walked down to DNA, to give the sample to Jane. 

"Hey Jane."

"Oh hi Stella. What can I do for you?"

"You know the evidence I gave you to process?"

"Yes sorry I haven't had time to do it yet."

"Thats ok. Could you see if the seamen and blood sample's match this?" she said handing over the DNA sample. Jane looked at the name on the front.

"This is Danny's DNA. Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"We'll know when we get the results back."

Jane nodded and went to work.

* * *

Lindsay lay in the bed in an awkward position. Sam had tied her rists to the posts, so that she wouldn't try to run away. All he did was sit in the chair by the bed. 

"I'm going to have to leave for a couple of hours today, to take care of some business."

"What type of business?"

"Lets just say, that this Danny guy will not come in the way of us." Lindsay felt tears in her eye's, but then she had an idea.

"Can I use the bathroom, please?"

"Of course." Sam untied the fine but strong tent rope that held her to the bed and led her to the bathroom.

"I'll wait out here for you."

"Ok."

Lindsay went in and locked the door behind her. Thats when she started her search. She had to hurry, or Sam would think she was up to something. She checked round the bath and sink, but it wasn't there. She opened the medicine cabinet and thats when she saw it. Sams razor. She tucked it up the sleeve of her long sleeved T-shirt, flushed the toilet and then washed her hands to create the elusion that she had just used it. She walked out and on her way back to the bedroom she noticed a phone sitting on the table. She had it all planned. She was going to get outta there.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews guy's you are all amazing. **

**

* * *

**

Lindsay was soon tied back up. Thankfully Sam hadn't noticed the bulge up her sleeve. After that he left the apartment, thats when Lindsay started her plan. She tried to get the razor out of her sleeve but found it difficult because her arm couldn't bend the way she was trying to bend it. So instead she started to rub her arm down the edge of the post and soon the razor came out cutting her wrist in the process and was in reach for her to take it out. She began to draw the razor over the rope and slowly it began to cut.

She looked over at the clock on the wall it had been 45 minutes since he left, Lindsay began to draw the razor over the rope more violently. Her wrist began to bleed more and was becoming very sore. Just a few more threads of rope and ...there, Her right arm was free. She threw the razor to the floor and untied her left arm. When she was compleatly free she ran out the room and went for the front door, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" said Lindsay. Then she remembered that there was a phone.

She walked over to it, and dialed the number that she had come to remember so well.

_"Messer"_

She smiled.

* * *

"Messer." 

"Danny!"

"Lindsay, is that you?" he asked

"Yeah, you've gotta help me."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Where are you?"

"I'm at the lab. I just had my interrogation."

"Don't leave then, go and tell your boss that I'm on the line. I'll hold."

Danny ran to Mac's office. He walked in and started to speak.

"Mac, She's on the line." said Danny holding up his cell.

"Who?"

"Lindsay."

"Go, take the phone and see if you can get a location."

Danny did as he was told. He walked into a lab and hooked up the phone. He put it on speaker.

"You still there Linds?"

"Yeah, hurry. I don't know when he's due back."

"Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, he said something about you."

Just then the computer beeped.

"Ok, I've got the address Linds. I'm on my way."

"Danny, be careful. I love you."

Danny stood still.

"I'll be there soon." he finally choked out

He hung up and ran to Mac's office.

"We got her." said Danny running out. Mac followed.

They ran out of the Lab and out onto the streets.

"Danny, you can't go after her. You're a suspect. You could lose your job."

"Mac, I really don't care about my job just now." and with that he got in his car and drove to the address.

* * *

Stella was sitting in the break room. It had been the first time in hours that she was getting a break. Just as she was beggining to relax her pager went. She looked at it. It was Jane. She ran down to DNA in record time. She entered and saw Jane.

"Please tell me something good." said Stella with pleading eyes

"Well the seamen in the condom is Danny's, but the blood is someone else's." Jane handded Stella a sheet

"XY, male. That narrows it down." said Stella sarcastically.

"Actually it does, because the guy is in the system." Stella looked up and smiled.

"You're Kidding."

"Nope, it comes back to a Sam Timbaland. This is his last known address." said Jane while handing Stella the address.

"Thank you. You're a life saver." said Stella, running out.

* * *

Danny arrived at the apartment building, unfortunately he did not know which apartment she was in. Danny ran in and went up to the front desk.

"Hi, How can I help?" asked a tall blonde woman.

Not knowing what to say he tried his luck.

"Em...Dose a guy named Sam live here?"

"Yes actually, but he left about an hour and a half ago."

"What number is he?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that infor-" she was cut off

"Damn it this is an emergency. Now what number is he in!" snapped Danny

"310 "

"Thank you."

Danny took off up the stairs. He came to a stop on the third floor. He began to walk down the hall looking for 310. He found it and came to a stop in front of it. He thumped on the door.

"Lindsay! Lindsay are you in there!?"

"Danny!" came a muffled voice "Danny the doors locked, I can't get out."

"Its ok, I want you to get away from the door." Lindsay walked to the other end or the hallway

"Ok!" she cried.

Danny backed up and ran towards the door, he stuck his foot up and kicked. It didn't open. He tried this several times.

"Lindsay it isn't opening."

"Please Danny try again." Lindsay was crying now.

Hearing her plead he positioned himself again. For about the fourth time Danny ran and kicked with all his might. The door went flying open along with bits of wood. He entered the dark apartment.

"Lindsay!"

"I'm over here."

Danny saw Lindsay sitting on the floor next to the table that had the phone on it, She was crying. He knelt down next to her and took her into his arms.

"It's ok. You're safe now." She burried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered

"It's ok, I couldn't let him hurt you because I love you."

Lindsay looked up at him and smiled. Danny smiled back and kissed her. She pulled back and winced in pain.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"My wrist, it's cut."

Danny rolled up her sleeve and took a look. He got up and left the room. He came back shortly with a towel in hand. He placed it over her wound.

"Thank you."

"What the hell happened here?"

Danny and Lindsay looked up and saw Stella in the doorway, looking at the mess of the door.

"Hey Stell."

"Danny, what are you doing here."

"He found me." said Lindsay

Stella smiled

"What are you doing here Stell?"

"We got a hit on the blood to a Sam Timbaland. This was his last known address."

"He's away out for a couple of hours." said Lindsay. "He left about an hour and 45 minutes ago so he should be back soon. Then you can arrest his sorry ass."

"Then we'll wait right here." said Danny with a smirk

* * *

Around 15 minutes Later Sam came home. He opened his door, not even relising it was broken, and walked in.

"Lindsay, I'm home. I couldn't find that Danny guy."

"Good." came a voice.

He turned round and there standing at the door was Stella,Lindsay with her arms wrapped around Danny and a lot of Police officers.

"Sam Timbaland." said Stella "You are under arrest for the murder of Linda Wilson and the abduction of Lindsay Monroe. Anything you say may and will be used as evidence in the court of law"

"Who are you people!? What are you doing in my house?" asked Sam as he was being cuffed.

"Sam." Said Danny "You have the right to remain silent, use it."

Everyone smiled and walked away. They went outside where the were greeted by an ambulance and the CSI's. Sam was put in a car and Lindsay went to the ambulance with Danny.

"Was it true what you said up there?" asked Lindsay as the paramedics fixed her arm. "You know that you love me."

"I meant every word."

"Me too." she said, talking about when she told Danny that she loved him. Danny Smiled.

"I'm gonna go see Mac for a minute, I'll be right back."

As Danny left, many thoughts ran through Lindsays head. In less than 48 hours, she had met a guy, hooked up with him, went missing, told a man she barely knew that she loved him, he said it back and that he saved her. This was something to tell her parents back home.

Danny arrived back to her followed by Mac.

"Miss Monroe, we have a space at the crime lab that we are wanting to fill. Would you like to come and work for us."

Lindsay's eye's went wide and she smiled.

"Are you serious! Of course!"

Mac smiled.

"Well you start as soon as you're better." With that he walked away.

Lindsay turned to Danny.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him your story, the one where you came to become a CSI. He thought that you should get the job."

"Why?"

"Because you got your self out of that situation. You left clues that let us catch the guy and you manage to escape. That is great CSI work that you just done."

Lindsay looked up. She flung her arms around Danny and Kissed him.

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you too." He whispered while bending down to kiss her. "And I always will."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys what did you think. I'm thinking that my next story may be based on the film 'Cruel Intentions' you know the movie starring Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe and Reese Witherspoon. Tell me if I should write it. And please R&R this story too. I want to thank everyone who revied and my beta PRPLERAYNE. Merry Christmas :D**


End file.
